Angels, Demons, and Prime
by RaptorFang5
Summary: Optimus Prime (a.k.a. Orion Pax) never would have guessed his new life would turn out like this, sure he could deal with being in a human body, sure he would feel indifferent knowing that demons and angels are real, and fighting is something he can easily do, but put him in a situation with romance and he is just helpless. HumanOptimus/Harem and FemIssei.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1-Awakened and New Life

**A/N: I had this crazy idea of putting a human Optimus in this world, and a Fem Issei (Because why not?), and believe it or not this is indeed a Optimus/Harem. This will take place after Predacons Rising, and a few months before Izumi (Fem Issei) joins Rias. Well I hope this explains a few things for you all, so I hope you guys enjoy this story, oh and feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! …Well...except this laptop...and my clothes… **

"Talking**/Talking"**

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Text

'I have done it…Cybertron...has been restored...' Optimus Prime, who was once known as Orion Pax, the leader of the autobots, the last of the Primes, thought to himself, as he was unable to talk due to him sacrificing himself to restore Cybertron after many millennia of war against the decepticons. Yes now he could rest in peace, knowing that his friends and comrades will be okay now with the restoration of their homeworld.

…

…

…

'Something is wrong...' Optimus thought to himself, knowing that by now he shouldn't be able to think anymore, much less feel like he could move his arms…'What…?' Optimus decided to try something, he went to see if he could open his optics, and slowly and carefully he did, immediately closing them as light hit them, making him flinch in the process. Then he heard footsteps, the kind a human would make when stepping on metal, and then a voice.

"Ah I see you are awake mister Prime...or is it Orion Pax now, hmm?" A male voice said, as Optimus decided to open his optics again and saw that someone, a human, was looking at him, unable to see his face due to the human's white hood covering his face. "Welcome back to the world of the living Prime." The unknown man said, as Optimus only looked at the human, noticing how this unknown person seemed to be in the same height as him, then he spoke.

"Who…are you?"

"You do not have to worry about who I am, my good sir. After all I am sure you want to know what happened and how you are able to still talk, let alone be alive right?" Optimus only blinked, but slowly nodded as the hooded man continued. "Well, where to begin...ah of course to what you already know, you successfully restored Cybertron by taking the All Spark within you with the help of the Matrix of Leadership, after you trapped Unicron's Anti Spark first with the help of Megatron...which is strange if you ask me, then you left the fate of Cybertron to your friends/comrades when you sacrificed yourself." The human said, with Optimus nodding as he waited for the answers he wanted.

"Now as to why you," The human pointed at him, "are still alive, is because I brought you here after you finished jumping down that well, which may not have felt like it to you, but it took a few years to do so." This surprised Optimus, and he must have showed it because the Human continued. "I will tell you later, first, stand up slowly." Optimus did so, then a mirror appeared right in front of him, and what he saw surprised him greatly.

"I am...a human…" Optimus said, as he looked at new body, he saw that he had blue hair, blue colored eyes, skin was pale, he seemed to be about 6'4 inches tall,and he was wearing armor that looked the same as his old body had, except this time this didn't have the tires in his legs, and the window like parts were replaced with the Autobot insignia.

"That's right, sorry that you look pale i'm afraid you are going to have that stay with you, and let me tell you it is awesome to see how you can put a giant's life into a human body." The human told him. "Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, you seem to be quite tranquil."

Indeed, Optimus felt...like he was in peace… "Yes, I feel...calm...as if…" Optimus tried to say but the unknown man said it for him.

"As if you never fought a war that lasted for so long huh?" Optimus nodded, as he continued to feel relaxed. "Yep, you don't have to worry about you war anymore Prime, it's done now."

"That is good…" Prime said, as he began to look at his new body again, "But...why did you…"

"Ah right, well I had some help from your mentor Alpha Trion." This surprised Optimus, as he faced the robed man. "Sorry you couldn't have seen him Prime, he was...a good man…or bot I should say." Optimus didn't say anything as he let the man continue, "I was actually surprised he let me do this, actually oh and he gave me a replica of something, said you'd recognize it." The man then took out some thing and showed it to Optimus, his eyes widening greatly.

"It is the Matrix of Leadership…" Optimus said, as the man gave the small replica to him. "I see…"

"Huh?" Was the only thing the man said, although Optimus could not see his face, he knew that this man was confused.

"Very well, I shall help you on what you wish to do." Optimus said as, he held the smaller version of the Matrix of Leadership, and the robed man took a step back in surprise.

"W-wait, really?" Was all he said before Optimus explained his reasons.

"My long war is now over, I am at peace now, and now that I have been given life again, I would like to know what my purpose is." This made the man stay quiet for a while before he began to speak again.

"Alright...I am just going to tell you then, I am going to send you to another world." The hooded man plainly said making Optimus widen his eyes.

"Another...world?" Optimus said, with the man nodding.

"Yes but this world will be different from yours." The man told him, Optimus only blinked and said.

"Different how?"

"Well for starters," The hooded man began, "there are no autobots or decepticons in this world, hence why I said, other world." This surprised Optimus but then he returned to listen what the man told him. "Second, this world has both angels and demons, but still has humans."

"I see...but what should I do when I arrive to this world?" Optimus asked, as the man began to tell him.

"I just want to see what you can change is all, it is up to you in how you want to change the worlds events though."

"I see...so this armor means that I could be involved in conflict then." Optimus said, with the man just nodding. "Very well then, when shall I leave?" The hooded man smiled as he snapped his fingers and Optimus's armor glowed, disappearing and turning into, what Optimus could tell, a school uniform. "What…?"

Was all Optimus could say, as the hooded man gave him a bag with school supplies, and began to tell Optimus what he will be doing, "You will begin to go this one of this world's human schools somewhere in Japan, don't worry about shelter, there is a house you now own that you can use as a headquarters, the directions of its location are in the bag, don't worry about money you got plenty of it, as well as clothes when you want to get out sometime." The man began to push Optimus at what seemed to be something similar to the ground bridge that was in his old world.

"W-wait!" Optimus tried to say, but couldn't do much else as then stopped and facepalmed.

"Gah! How could I be so stupid to forget to tell you about your arsenal! What is wrong with me!" The man began to hit himself while cursing himself, making Prime sweatdrop, and when the hooded man finished hitting himself he faced Prime and began to talk. "Right then first the armor, this armor can protect you from many attacks, as I designed it to work similar to the Apex Armor." Optimus eyes widened,.

"You made this suit similar to the Apex armor?!" He said in surprise.

"Kinda, instead of just defense, you get a huge amount of boost in your strength, defense, and speed when you are in combat, you can also create a force field where you can block and deflect attacks, which can automatically protect you from surprise attacks." The hooded man continued to explain, "And you are able to summon the Star saber at will, even when you aren't in combat, try it." He told him as he waved his hand and random targets appeared.

Optimus looked at his hands, then faced the targets as he held out his hand, and indeed a small version the Star Saber appeared in his hand. "Incredible…" Optimus said in awe, seeing the familiar looking sword in his hand once again, then he looked at the targets and slashed them, instantly cutting them in have. "It feels the same as when I used it, as well as the power it gives off." The man nodded in agreement.

"Yep, basically you can think of it like a...ah what would they call it in that world, ah I got it, a holy weapon that only you can wield." The man said, as Optimus looked at the Star Saber, then began to raise his other hand as he began to think of his blaster, but instead of one appearing in his hand, his hand just transformed into an armored glove and a beam shot out surprising him, almost making him lose his balance and fall. "Wow! Watch out!" The man said, as he saw the beam hit one of the targets in the distance, making him chuckle at the damage that blast made. "Hehe, that is quite a lot of firepower, try not to make too much attention if you ever get in a fight." The man said.

"Forgive me…" Optimus apologized as he regained his balance looking at the armored arm, "I was not expecting to do that…" The man just shook his head.

"Nah it's fine, but at least you know about it now." He said, as Optimus's hand returned to normal, "Anyway, that is pretty much it, anything else you can pretty much learn by yourself, we cool?" The man said as he put a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Yes...we are...cool?" Optimus told him, seeing the man smile despite not able to see the top of his face.

"Awesome, oh and make sure to introduce yourself as Orion Pax alright?" The man told him, making Optimus nod. "Okay then good luck!" The man said as he surprised Optimus by pushing him towards the portal, making him lose his balance and fall through it. "Good Luck out there!" Was all Optimus heard before white covered his eyes,making him close his eyes, and when he opened them he found himself on his back, staring at the blue sky and some trees.

Optimus just stayed there, blinking the surprise out of his face, until he got up and began to dust himself. "That was...a strange human…" Optimus said to himself, but then he began to look at his surroundings. "Well...I suppose I should begin with finding this...school he has told me about…" Optimus looked behind him and he saw, what he instantly knew as, the school. "Well...it is...nice I must say." He said, impressed by the school's impressive structure and he saw a gate and he proceeded to go to it, he might as well go now that he was sent into this world…with not much information except being told to do things as he sees fit…

Optimus shook his head then began to walk towards the front gate and the a sign on the gate, 'Hmm…Kuoh Academy…' Optimus thought, as he opened the gate and walked in instantly seeing many students when he did, however Optimus noticed something…"There seem to be more females than males here…" Optimus said, confused at that, then he he heard some buzzing. "Hm?" Optimus looked down and saw that something was vibrating in his school pants, he checked the pocket and saw that it was a phone. "A phone?" Optimus saw that there seemed to be a "text message" if he remembered what Miko told them.

He touched the screen on the phone, and saw what the message said, Optimus information on the school will be known to you once you enter the building, find the office, and once again, Good Luck. With that Optimus put the phone back and nodded, he began to walk into the school, however he was not noticing that many of the students were looking at him. With the girls, the saw the boy about their age with blue hair, and gorgeous blue eyes walk past them, many of them feeling time slow down for them to have a good look to this new pretty boy, they all see him to be in the same league as Yuuto Kiba!

Many girls began to blush and started to whisper to each other about this newcomer, word quickly spreading about him, while the boys were giving Optimus the evil eye, all the while cursing that there seemed to be another pretty boy in Kuoh. Optimus stopped in front of the academy's doors, now instantly getting the feeling that he was being watched, he turned back to see why, and saw that many of the girl's faces turned red, where giggling or instantly began to talk to their friends when they saw Optimus notice them, he also noticed that the males looking at him with malice, which confused him.

'...Have I done something…?' Optimus thought, wondering why he had gotten the attention of the others, he probably should have known that having blue colored hair could attract some attention, but he decided to ignore the looks and began to enter the building, where he got even more looks which began to confuse him, as well as making him nervous for a reason he doesn't know yet.

Optimus shook his head and began to get lost in his thoughts. First off he was brought back to life after he sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron and stopping Unicron from destroying it, and now with a human body (Optimus still tried to figure out how that was even possible) he was sent to a new world with little information except knowing that real life angels and demons lived in this world, and no war for Cybertron ever happened since there were no Autobots or Decepticons, save for himself but now that didn't seem to count since he was now a human.

"...All this happened too fast for my taste, but I suppose there is no turning back now…" Optimus told himself quietly, making sure no one heard him. Finally finding the school's office he went inside and the staff instantly recognised him as the new student (again blue hair), after that he was given small details about Kuoh Academy, first is that it used to be a private all girl's school but is now co-ed with this new building now used for it (Optimus now understanding why the female ratio was quite high in this school), as well as telling him the standard uniform(which he was wearing), and finally giving him a map of the academy and where he will attend classes.

After that Optimus began to find where the first class he was suppose to attend to was, noticing that there weren't any students in the halls meaning that the classes have already started, quickly and easily memorizing the map(thankfully he can still think as fast as a machine), he easily found his first class. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard someone tell him to come in. As he did the teacher greeted him, while gaining the attention of the students as she did,"Hello there, you must be the new student here correct?" Optimus nodded, "Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself then." She told him, as Optimus walked in front of the class and faced them.

"Hello, my name is Orion Pax, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." As soon as he finished saying that, many of the girls began to get excited as they began to talk among themselves about this new student and his looks, while the boys began to give him the same look he saw others give him before. '...I wonder if this world's humans are different than the other's Earth...' Optimus thought to himself as the teacher began to calm the class down.

"Okay class settle down, Orion," Optimus looked at the teacher as she pointed to an empty seat, "You can take a seat there." He nodded and went towards it, after sitting down the teacher began to speak again, "Okay now onto the lesson..."

After the class Optimus was quickly surrounded by girls and each one asking him questions very fast, making it difficult to properly answer them.

"Are you a foreigner!?"

"Well yes I gue-"

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"N-no I'm afraid not-"

"Would like to hang out sometime!?"

"I-I am sorry but I must head to my next class…" Quickly getting his things he began to leave feeling quite embarrassed, disappointing the girls as they saw him leave, however he didn't notice the looks he was getting from a red haired girl with an impressive bust, as well from one from a browned haired girl, and although her's were a smaller size from the red haired girl she was also quite the looker except for one problem…

"Fufufufu…" The brown haired girl laughed perversely, as she watched the blue haired pretty boy's face turn red from embarrassment at the attention he was getting, "An easy target…and quite pleasing to the eyes as well." The girl smiled at the thought of dating the new student as well as seeing how he looked like under the uniform while giving another perverted laugh, "Fufufufu."

Meanwhile the red haired girl watched as the new student and she narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...what are you I wonder?" She asked herself, meanwhile her black haired friend (whose bust was bigger than her's) spoke.

"Hm? Captain, have you got your eye on the new student already, oh my!" The red haired girl smiled and shook her head at her Queen's words.

"No it is not that…" She told her, "I don't sense anything from him…" This confused the black haired girl.

"So? He is probably just an ordinary human then."

"No…I can tell he is dangerous." This got her friend's attention as she then turned serious.

"Then what should we do?"

"Let's wait and keep an eye on him…I don't think he will try anything, at least not yet."

"Very well."

After all the classes ended, Optimus quickly followed the instructions of where he was suppose to live, while trying(and failing) to avoid girls asking him to , what humans call, a date. After he found the directions Optimus saw that the house looked quite ordinary, which thankfully meant no one would suspect a thing, however he wondered why he had a home with more space than he would need, however he didn't question it and just opened it(getting the keys from under the carpet) and saw that the home was already filled with many furniture, including a High Screen T.V., couch, chairs, etc…

Optimus was surprised that the man had done all this, and it was just the living room! He guessed that the rest of the house would be the same, he scratched his head and sighed, then began to check the rest of his new home, "Not the way I would have expected my first day with humans to go by…" Optimus said to himself, his face becoming red with embarrassment when the girls on the school asked him for a date, something that Optimus would clearly be bad at, he shook his head again to clear the red out of face, succeeding but only leaving a bit of red on his cheeks.

After Optimus got acquainted with the house, and changed clothes, he sat in front of the T.V., he blinked for a bit before getting the remote, looking at it closely then pushed the power button, as he did he surfed through channels, until he stopped into something that he became entranced to. It was an anime…involving giant robots that were white colored…(Take a guess), while he watched and made himself some popcorn(which he found to be delicious, and hoping to taste other types of food in the future) he heard a knock and looked towards the door.

Feeling disappointed that he was going to miss parts of this show( it was a marathon) he put the plate of popcorn on a table, and began to head towards the door as he opened he saw that it was girl, said girl looked at him in surprise, confusing him. They both stared at each other, not saying a thing, until Optimus spoke first.

"Can I…help you?" He asked, making the girl snap out of her reverie, and smiled.

"Ah, sorry about that, anyway I just wanted to say hello and welcome you to the neighborhood." She said cheerfully, Optimus only blinked but then smiled.

"Thank you…hmm, forgive if I am wrong but…are you a student in Kuoh Academy?" Optimus asked, surprising the brown haired girl.

"Oh! Yes, I am," She told him feeling happy that he had noticed her when he was there. "My name is Izumi Hyoudou, I am in some classes with you." Optimus nodded, he remembered seeing her, then he began to properly introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Izumi, I am Orion Pax, a pleasure to meet you." Izumi's smile got bigger and then she started rubbing her right arm, looking quite shy.

"Hey, Orion um…" Izumi began to say, "I know this may be weird, you know us barely knowing each other and all, but is it okay if I came in, I would like to be friends and it would be cool if we hanged out, you know as friends!" She told him, making Optimus eyes widen, but then he shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Of course I was just watching the television so I suppose it would not do any harm to do so, however will your parents be okay with this?" He told her concerned, to which Izumi just responded.

"Don't worry my parents know so you don't have to worry."

"...Well…if you are sure, come in there is some popcorn here if you would like some." As Optimus entered with Izumi following him, he did not see the small glint in her eyes, as she liked her lips.

'Fufufufu, I hit the jackpot!' She excitingly thought to herself, as she fist pumped and quickly went back to normal as she saw Orion look back at her and she just laughed nervously and waved, him waving back with a confused look until he picked up the popcorn and sat the couch. 'Gah that was close…' She looked back towards him and saw that he was watching anime with giant robots, making her excited(She likes giant robots), and she went to sit down next to him getting popcorn, and while he became entranced, she looked at him. 'Fufufufu, wait and see Orion, you will be my boyfriend and I your girlfriend!' The thought of that made her smile for the rest of the day.

Optimus…you have no idea what you're in for…

**And that's it, sorry if I didn't end it well, it is still a work in progress, plus it was one of the other few stories that I had but never put in, anyway you tell me if it was good or bad, and any ideas are appreciated, if there is someone you would like to see in the harem tell me and I will see what I can come up with, they can be angel, human, demon, even other gender-bent versions of other characters. That is all I got to say now so see you guys later. **


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2- Prime's Second Day

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 of Angels, Demons, and Prime, and I would like to say sorry for it taking so long to be put here, there were some issues with the laptop and it took a while to get it fixed since I was busy with some stuff, but now that it is working again I can hopefully finish chapters easily now, also I did not expect this story to do well and I would like to thank those who reviewed and favorited this story, anyway again sorry for the delay and now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! …Well...except this laptop...and my clothes… **

"Talking**/Talking"**

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

*Beeb* *Beeb* *Bee-*

Optimus's hand quickly silenced the alarm getting up as he did and scratching his head, he then looked at himself and saw that he had slept with his clothes on, a red shirt and blue jeans, colors he felt quite comfortable with(For obvious reasons). So Prime got ready by first removing his clothes and then took a shower, enjoying the feeling of water on his now human flesh and staying there for a bit longer feeling quite relaxed, when he was done he grabbed a towel, dried himself off, then began to get dressed in what was Kuoh's standard uniform, consisting of a black blazer with, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown shoes.

Optimus looked at himself in the mirror, which was slightly fogged up, and nodded to himself, feeling that he was ready for his second day here in this new world, the expression on his face not changing from its neutral expression, he went downstairs, headed to the kitchen and grabbed a random cereal box and milk, got himself a bowl, sat down at the kitchen table, and started eating as he began to look around at his new home.

First the kitchen, then the halls of his home, and finally the living room where he and Izumi ate popcorn, watched T.V., as well as drinking a few cans of soft drinks they had, the cans still there from yesterday as well the bowl where they ate popcorn on the living room table, Optimus blinked, drank the milk from his bowl, and let out a satisfied sigh, liking the small breakfast he had and hoping to try many good foods in the future.

"That was good, I believe I still have some time before I set out…" Looking towards a clock, he saw that indeed he had quite some time, he began to head to the living room table, throwing away the cans of soft drinks set the popcorn plate and cereal bowl in the sink, washing them up as best he could, and finally began to leave for school, getting his school bag, putting it on his shoulder, and grabbing his new cellphone he headed out the door, locked it and began to head towards Kuoh Academy.

Putting the keys in his pocket, he looked at his cellphone, he shrugged and then started to see what this cellphone had compared to others, after a while seeing that it didn't seem at all different from others except for its design, he simply put the phone in another of his pockets and continued walking. Enjoying the cool breeze as he walked, making it bring a small smile on his face.

"Orion!" He heard someone say his name(he had gotten used to being called Optimus Prime that it took him a second to remember that was his original name), he looked behind him and saw the familiar face of Izumi, who was running towards him smiling and waving, wearing the female uniform of Kuoh and had her brown hair tied in a small ponytail, Optimus stopped walking smiled and waved back. As she neared him she jumped and glomped Optimus, surprising him and almost losing his balance, "Hey, Orion how's it going?" She asked him cheerfully, Optimus only blinking in response and then awkwardly hugged her back with one arm, as the other was between Izumi's breasts, making her excited but kept her facial expression the same.

"Ah…hello Izumi, I am doing well thank you for asking." Orion said, as he slowly removed himself from the hug, making her pout, which Optimus found it to be quite…cute.

"Well anyway," Izumi started to say as she and Optimus began walking together, standing side by side, "I wanted to tell you thanks for letting me in stay in your home and watch Tv with you, it was fun." She told him, Optimus nodding in response.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," He told her, "it was…nice having you around to speak with."

Izumi just smiled and put her hands behind her back, and she slowly inched closer to him, "Thanks Orion," She said, inching closer to him, Optimus noticed this but he didn't seem to mind as he did not see Izumi as someone dangerous. "by the way, are you the only one in your home?" She asked him, facing him and seeing him have a stoic look that seemed natural for him.

Optimus nodded, "Yes I am." He told her, seeing Izumi have a confused expression on her face.

"Really?" She asked, "What about your parents?"

"I have none." Optimus told her.

Izumi stopped walking, with Optimus stopping a few steps ahead of her looking back at her with an eyebrow raised wondering why she suddenly stopped. Izumi had not expected that answer, she shook her head and stood next to him again, "Err…sorry I didn't know…" She told him, her face looking down on the ground, feeling like an idiot for asking that, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Orion look at her with those calming blue eyes of his.

"It is alright Izumi, you do not have to be upset about that" He told her, trying to comfort her, true he may not have had parents, but he knew that many humans often feel uncomfortable at speaking of those they have lost, he thought back to his autobot and human comrades/friends that he were back in his old world, "However if it makes you feel better," Optimus began, "I am proud to say I had good friends that I considered as my true family." He told her honestly, this made Izumi look at him with wide eyes, and saw that he had a look of reminiscence, this made her smile.

"Well…yes…that does make me feel better actually," She told him and saw Orion make a small smile that made her blush, she looked down in order to try to hide her red cheeks, failing as Optimus noticed anyway raising an eyebrow, she quickly shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the redness on her cheeks. "A-anyway," Izumi internally facepalmed for the small stammer, "lets keep walking we are almost in Kuoh." She told him grabbing his hand and leading him, closing the distance between them as she held his arm close to her, not caring about the difference in size between them.

Optimus nodded in agreement as he easily remembered the directions from Kuoh Academy to his new house from yesterday, "Yes only a few more minutes before we do, and it is still early so we will have some time until our classes start." He told her, making Izumi nod in agreement, they would indeed have extra time when they reach Kuoh.

However Optimus did not know that she usually woke up a later than what he had this morning, and the only reason she did was because when she noticed him from outside her window passing by her house heading to the school, her eyes quickly widened and she began to get up from her bed, wanting to quickly catch up to him, so after some mishaps from trying to get up from her bed, almost slipping in the shower, having trouble putting on her uniform clothes on, and quickly eating some cereal (confusing her parents in the process as they knew Izumi usually does not wake up this early), then ran outside quickly saying goodbye to her parents, and proceeded to catch up to Optimus.

However he 'thankfully' did not need to know that, and after a few moments of silence they saw Kuoh, and continued walking the same pace, with Izumi still holding Optimus's hand, "By the way…" Izumi began, gaining Optimus's attention once again, she wanted to ask him something she wanted to know, "do you have a, um…a girlfriend back where you lived?" Optimus blinked at the question, his blue eyes looking at her, making Izumi nervous wondering what his response would, her face becoming red which she noticed that it happened with Orion easily than others from her past.

Optimus was not sure why, since he remembered some of the girls ask him the same question yesterday, but he could feel his face turn red as well as becoming warm, not sure why it made him feel differently with Izumi, despite this however he answered her anyway, "I…ah never had been in a relationship before…"

After a moment of silence with Optimus and Izumi still walking towards Kuoh, with him turning his head in a different direction, not sure why he did, and Izumi looking at him with wide eyes. 'He never had a girlfriend before!' Izumi was really surprised at that, Orion was very handsome no denying that, with that pale skin of his, his blue hair, and that neutral look on his face that seemed natural to him which has quickly made him the new pretty boy of Kuoh that made the many female students easily notice him, and even though she had been with him a bit yesterday, and in his home no less! She could tell that Orion was a nice person, when she was close to him yesterday, even now as well, she felt…safe.

'To think he never had been in a relationship before…' Izumi thought, as she saw that Optimus was looking away from her and could easily see the redness on his face, Izumi then smiled and began to hold Optimus's arm and right hand tighter, as she then rested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes, that feeling that told her she was safe becoming greater. Izumi felt quite happy now, because of both his answer, and how her perverted side telling her that she had probably had made the greatest choice in her life, and she agreed. "Thank you for telling me Orion…" She told him, while Optimus just rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, looking at Izumi now, his face back to its pale color, Optimus did not say anything but seeing the happy smile on Izumi's face made him feel…happy, so he smiled.

After a while they finally reached Kuoh, and they immediately gained the attention of the students, as they saw Optimus walking next to Izumi, who was holding his hand in a clearly in an affectionate way, and how Orion had a smile on his face, which in turn had made the girls angry at Izumi as they knew her status of being a pervert, and were angry that she had made a target on Orion, while Izumi only continued walking with Orion, her eyes still closed and a big smile on her face as they passed the other female students not caring for the attention.

While Optimus had the same feeling from yesterday of him being watched again, however he felt it disappearing as quickly as it came, as the two continued making their way into the school, while Optimus was now oblivious to the male students who were looking at him in jealousy and/or cursing him for already having a girl who was popular and good looking, pervert or not, hanging on to his arm in an affectionate way.

After passing more students, some of them surprised on how the two were close and seeing Optimus smiling, while very few of the students were feeling sorry for Optimus because he had become Izumi's target, but the blue haired and brown haired youths were still oblivious towards the others, with Izumi clinging towards her 'future boyfriend's' arm, with her eyes still closed, a big smile on her face, happy thoughts…actual happy thoughts and not perverted thoughts (surprisingly enough…) while Optimus returned to his stoic look that was natural to him as both an autobot, and now human face, he then made a brief glance towards Izumi, seeing her smiling face as she held on to his right arm.

'What a strange girl...' Optimus thought to himself, the small smile on his returning as he and Izumi continued to walk around the school enjoying the free time they had.

Unknow Area…

In a room that looked exactly like the one Optimus woke up in, there was the white robed man standing in front of a table similar to where Optimus in his human form used to be. The man seemed to be deep thought, "What the hell was I going to do here again?" The white robed man asked himself, as he then blinked and then smiled, clapping his hands in the process, "Oh right, right I preparing to look for someone to help Optimus." He told himself, and with a chuckle he waved his hand and some holographic screens showed up, and began showing many things from pictures to information, to videos.

"Hmm...I wonder who shall I send?" He asked himself, quickly reading through the many names that appeared, as well as reading through the information in quick speed. "Maybe someone else from his world? …Perhaps later," He said as he choose a floating screen and grinned as he looked at it quickly reading through its contents, making sure to remember it later as it disappeared with a quick wave of his hand. He laughed a bit as he then proceeded to cover his eyes with his left hand, then doing a small spin, stopping, and then finally stretching out his right hand, feeling it touch one of the floating screens. He removed his hand from his eyes as he saw the screen he had randomly picked, reading it multiple times, raising an unseen eyebrow as he did.

"Can that work?" The man asked himself once again reading it again and stopping as he looked towards a picture showing a glowing red Eye, "Hmm, well…why not?" He shrugged and enlarged the floating screen, while making the rest disappear with a wave of his hand, and making new ones appear as he began to work. "All I need to do is bring him(it?) here and...done!" He said as he managed to open up a portal similar to the one he used to send Optimus to that new world, and out came a body that fell down with the sound of metal hitting the steel floor, and the smell of burnt metal and flesh.

Not at all affected by the smell, the man grinned as he saw the new being, although clearly in rough condition, "Well a little work will be needed but it won't be that bad…hm?" The man then looked to see the portal had not closed yet, he rose an eyebrow and then proceeded to walk towards it and started to see some strange liquid metal appear as well as what looked like some sort of metallic skeleton, which then fell staying in the floor unmoving.

The white robed man just stood there looking at the strange skeleton, noticing that it was missing the bottom part of it, covered with the liquid metal, then proceeded to look towards the being that was also unmoving a few feet away from it. He then smiled and spoke, "Well, well, well…It seems, my metal friend, that you have brought over company…" He then grinned, "Hehehe, no matter you just brought in extra help for dear , now two fix you both up." The man said, as he snapped his fingers and many machines began to appear, collecting the two unmoving beings, the first one's body was put in a table similar to the one Prime woke up in, and the second one was put on one as well, with its liquid metal being put retrieved and being put in a container that was a few feet away from it, as many machines now came with different types of equipment.

"Well time to get to work, now...what should be first?" The robed man asked himself, as he summoned more screens and began to give the robots instructions, he grinned now thinking on how to fix, improve, and prepare the two newcomers to help Optimus, that is if they want to, "Hehe, I wonder how you two, along with Optimus, change that world…I should probably give him back that wallet I was planning to give him before he left…"

Back with Optimus…

'...Hmm?' Rubbing his human nose Optimus felt it twitch and tickle him, he also had the strangest sensation that someone was talking about him, although he was not sure why… He chose to ignore it and began to head towards the school's cafeteria, feeling a slight hunger, something which he knew he would be accustomed to sooner or later, and began to look for something to eat, perhaps a snack?

Optimus continued walking until he passed a vending machine, he took a few steps back, and faced the machine, "A vending machine…yes this will do." Optimus said to himself as he observed the many snacks the machine had, and what got his attention the most was something that looked like a chocolate bar, remembering how his human companions sometimes ate some, and wondering himself how it tasted. However he remember he did not have any money, since he knew he had to pay to get the contents in the machine.

However as soon as he thought that, he felt something was put into his left pocket, he quickly looked behind him, seeing that no one was there except for some students, some which looked in his direction (the females mostly). After a second Optimus began to search his left pocket, wondering what he was given, and as he felt his hand grab the object he pulled it out ands saw that it was…a wallet.

Optimus raised an eyebrow, looking at the wallet and saw that it had the autobot symbol in red while the wallet itself was blue, he opened it and the first thing he saw was a small piece of paper that said, 'Forgot to give you this yesterday, hope it helps'. He sweatdropped, now knowing who gave him the wallet. He then shrugged and proceed to take the amount he needed for the vending machine (while thanking the white robed stranger silently), seeing that it already had money for him to use, as well as some debit cards for him to use.

After getting himself the chocolate bar, and putting the wallet back in his left pocket, Optimus took a bite out of the candy and his eyes widened, now understanding why many humans liked eating chocolate, so taking another bite at the sugary tasting snack and enjoying its taste, he did not notice that he was being watched from a few feet away.

With the stranger…

"Orion Pax, huh?" The person said as he continued to watch the blue haired student from a distance. "He does not seem so bad, but…I still can't be so sure about that, he actually does seem like someone who has been in conflict before, but I am not sure why…" As the person continued to talk to himself, we see that he has short blonde hair, grey eyes, was wearing the male uniform of Kuoh, and was shorter than Orion, who was 6'4, while he was 5'8. He was Yuuto Kiba, The Prince Of Kuoh Academy (As many of the female students started to call him), and The Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage.

Kiba watched as the blue haired young man threw away the wrapper of his now gone snack in a nearby trash can, and saw that he was being approached by a brown haired girl and two others, he sweatdropped as he recognized who the young woman was, Izumi Hyoudou, and she brought her two perverted friends as well, 'Oh boy…the perverted trio...' Kiba thought to himself as he saw Izumi happily talk to Orion, with a smug smile in her face that was directed towards her friends.

Kiba silently wished Orion good luck as he, by experience, knew how the three perverted girls were as they once or twice…or more than that, were with him and he sweatdropped again at those memories, then shaking his head at the misfortune of Orion, as Kiba began to leave before someone noticed him, however as he did, Kiba had this strange sensation telling him to challenge the new student. Kiba smirked, he felt that he and could be good friends if given the chance. "Perhaps it would not be such a bad idea." Kiba said to himself as he began to leave, putting on a friendly face around the many female students that began to approach him now.

With Izumi…

Izumi was having a good day, even though she had to wake up early she felt great! Knowing that today's events would stay with her for a long time, and as it was lunch time,she had excitingly told her two best friends Mariko, who had short cropped brown hair, her eyes looking like they are always shut, and was wearing the female uniform of Kuoh, and Minoru, who had square shaped glasses that hid her eyes, had black hair that reached her neck,and was also wearing the female uniform as her two friends, about yesterday and what happened earlier this morning, though not she exclude telling them about how she felt when near Orion.

The two girls did not believe that she, and the new blue haired pretty boy student had those things. Their exact words were, "I don't believe you…" Which came from Mariko, who was shaking her head.

And "I _can't _believe you…" which came from Minoru, who had an eyebrow raised. Both girls knew Izumi well, after all they are best friends, so they seriously could not believe that Izumi had already become friends in such a short time with the hot new student.

That made Izumi's eyebrow twitch, even though she knew the two still heard many students talk about seeing Orion and a girl who had her arms wrapped in his hand come together in the morning, they could not believe that, Izumi their perverted leader, was the one who had the blue haired hottie come with her to the academy (although giving her reputation she could see why). Izumi however only smirked, told the two to follow her as she finished her lunch, stood up and began to find Orion, the two girls looked at each other, shrugged, and began to follow their friend, having finished their food earlier.

When she quickly found Orion, seeing him throw away something in a nearby trashcan and quickly approaching him, she greeted him.

"Hey Orion!" She cheerfully said, gaining his attention, he looked back from his right shoulder, and made a small smile, which made Izumi blush, as he now faced her.

"Hello again, Izumi how was your day?" Optimus asked her, his voice sending a pleasurable feeling to her body.

Izumi put her hands behind her back, and cheerfully said, "It was good, yours?"

"My day was well." Optimus told her with a nod. Izumi only smiled and nodded.

"Thats good, it seems that, despite you being new you seem to getting to your destinations easily." She told him, seeing him nod.

"Yes, despite its size, I have no problem getting where I want to go in the academy," Optimus told her while looking at the building, "I thankfully, have quickly memorized where what is where in this school." As he told her that, he faced Izumi again, and then noticed that there were two other girls standing behind her, both stood there looking at him with open mouths. "Oh hello, are you friends of Izumi?" He asked the two girls, still having his small smile, they did not say anything, instead they nodded in confirmation. "Ah, well nice to meet you, I am Orion Pax, and you are…?"

Optimus introduced himself to the two, waiting to see if they will tell him their names, after a few moments of silence, Optimus mouth turn to an even line, then to a small frown, as he saw that the two girls only stood there with their mouths open. He started to become concerned, wondering if the two girls were alright, as he now began to notice that their cheeks were red, perhaps they were sick?

Izumi was also aware of the blushes in their faces and how they were not responding, so with a smug smile directed to her two best friends, she introduced them to him, "Ah sorry Orion, let me introduce you to them, the one whose eyes are closed is Mariko, and the one with the glasses is Minoru, girls this is Orion, the new student of Kuoh and my new _**Boy**_friend." She told the two, grinning at the last part, knowing full well how the two are going to take it, and knowing that Orion would think it differently.

"Ah…yes…" Optimus said, as the two girls now began to look at Izumi with wider mouths, "Well it is nice to meet you Mariko and Minoru." He told them, seeing as the two girls still did not say anything, he scratched his head in confusion, then looked at his phone to see the time, 'Hmm…it is almost time for the next class to start…' He put his cell phone back in his right pocket, and faced Izumi and the girls. "Well it was nice meeting you two, a friend of Izumi is a friend of mine, I hope we meet each other again." He made a small bow to them, then nodded towards Izumi who nodded to him as he started to go prepare for his next class.

"See you later Orion, maybe I can come to your house later!." She told him, seeing him nod to her with a small smile, he then disappeared in the school and after a while she looked back towards her two best friends, enjoying the look on their faces all the while grinning.

Mariko quickly grabbed Izumi by her shoulder and quickly began to shake her, "How?!" She questioned Izumi, "How did you get that blue haired hunk to actually get you to be your boyfriend?!"

"Like i'd tell, Mariko." Izumi told her smugly, not even caring how Mariko was shaking her.

"I can't believe it…Izumi Hyoudou actually becoming the girlfriend of someone as handsome as him…and so quickly…what'd you do?" Minoru asked, her voice being even but her body was trembling in jealousy, while holding her glasses causing one of the lenses to break.

Izumi got out of Mariko's hold, shook her head at them, smiled, and then proceeded to walk away, silently snickering at the reactions of her two friends. 'Ha, he may not be my actual boyfriend now, but the way things are going it might not be long until we do become a couple…' Izumi then began to think of her and Orion being together like a normal couple, or perhaps an even better one.

That made her have a bigger smile at the thought of having someone as nice as Orion as her boyfriend would make it possible for her to feel happy if they get in a relationship, after a few moments however her perverted nature quickly kicked in, as she then began to fantasize both her and Orion doing many…things…that involve both of them being naked,as she remembered that when she was holding his arm, she could feel the muscles he had, not like that of a bodybuilder but more of the likes of a swimmer or a soccer player, as if he was built for both speed and strength…and endurance.

"Fufufufu…" Izumi laughed as her smile then turned into a grin, both Mariko and Minoru, who were still ticked off at Izumi, heard their friend laugh her perverted laugh and began to wonder what things she could thinking of, and as quickly as Izumi their thoughts began to form into the many perverted things both Izumi and Orion will do in the future. "Fufufufu…" All three girls laughed simultaneously, as they began to get ready for the next class, while passing students were freaked out by the girls laughs.

With Optimus…

"Hng!" Optimus stopped where he was, right in front of his next class as some students passed him, feeling a strange sensation which he believed humans would call a 'chill down his spine', that feeling made him feel uncomfortable…**very uncomfortable**…as if warning him of something, not life threatening but of something else… Optimus shook his head hoping to clear that feeling away and began to head to his class, however something was telling him that he would may, or may not, regret later.

He honestly hoped he wouldn't…

**And done! *Sigh* I finally finished the second chapter, like I said it took quite a while to fix the laptop as well as trying to write this, but thankfully I have managed to finish, despite almost forgetting how the story went, I went to re watch a bit of Transformers Prime, as well as starting to re read Highschool DxD, so hopefully I got Optimus personality right even if it is the second chapter.**

**Secondly, can you guess who those two newcomers are? I will give you some hints they are not from any of the Transformer Universes, but they are actually from a movie about machines.**

**Finally I would like to again thank those who read and liked this story, and reviewed the feedback and ideas are appreciated, and hopefully I can write these chapters faster next time. Anyway thats all I have got to say, once again thank you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3- Relaxing, a Brief Disturbance, and a Sort-of date

**Chapter 3 is here everyone(Sorry for the crappy title), hopefully I did well in this chapter and made less mistakes this time, and again thanks to those who reviewed and helped me, also for those wondering 'he' will also be appear, as well as a few others, not now of course but eventually, anyway I don't have anything else to say except I hope you guys like this chapter and any feedback will be greatly appreciated, and if you guys have any ideas you think I could add in the story I will try and see if I can find some way to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! …Well...except this laptop...and my clothes… **

"Talking**/Talking"**

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"Well…that is certainly interesting…" Optimus said, as he looked towards some objects, these objects were in fact small cubed shape machines, each about the size of volleyballs, and moving around his room and its bathroom apparently cleaning. "It seems this home can clean itself with these small machines…how convenient."

It was the weekend and Optimus had woken up the same time as he did in the past week since he got there, and he had noticed one of the cubed robots when he had gotten out of the shower, it cleaned the water that fell from him and then continued to clean the floor, it was…funny actually, as he noticed that if the machine spotted even the slightest bit of a mess, it immediately had a miniature…'freak out' as the humans would say, he chuckled as the little robot started to scrub the tile floor clean until it shined, showing that the small machine had many cleaning objects inside its cubed body.

A small beeb had gotten his attention, as the machine faced Optimus and then saluted him, saying it was done with the bathroom and went into a small door that opened up near the wall for the machine, Optimus blinked then waved at the small machine, as the others that were in his room then appeared behind it and they all started to wave back as they disappeared into the small opened door one by one.

'It seemed the machines had been given personalities as well.' Optimus thought with a small smile, as the last of them disappeared, 'There were probably more around the house i presume.' Optimus thought as he then started to get dressed, impressed at seeing that it looked quite organized.

A while later…

Optimus who was now fully dressed with a plain black t-shirt, blue-gray colored jeans with his wallet on his right pocket and his cell phone in the left one, white socks with black sneakers, and a red and white colored jacket, had head down towards the kitchen. "Well it is a weekend now…what shall I do?" Optimus asked himself as he had a lot a free time now and, honestly, he had no idea what to do with it, before he was human Optimus had mostly stayed in the autobot base incase of Decepticon activity, or scouting for them in his vehicle mode, both which he no longer had to do anymore.

"…It seems I have not gotten the chance to relax in so long…" He realized, as he no longer had to fight Decepticons, as now that Cybertron was restored when he sacrificed his older body, and his friends were most likely helping with returning it to its former glory, he could now relax without worrying about the conflict that had lasted for so many a millennia affect the Earth he met and befriended his human companions, and not worry about it affecting this Earth since there aren't any Autobots or Decepticons. "…Angels and Demons…creatures of human myths and religions exist in this world…" Optimus remembered the words of what the white robed man told him before he sent him here, and Optimus had to wonder… "How could my presence here affect this world?"

After a moment of silence Optimus shook his head to clear his mind, "I suppose eventually I will be involved in this world's events sooner or later, but until then I will enjoy the chance to relax, if I didn't I would probably get told by the others I need to enjoy relaxing now, especially from Miko." He smiled, actually picturing all his friends telling him that.

Finished with the bowl of cereal he had gotten himself while he was remembering a few events from his previous life as well as his friends, he proceeded to drink the milk, and with a satisfied sigh, Optimus put the bowl and spoon into the sink, and proceeded to head out the door, locking it with his key, and then started to go walk, trying to think on how he could entertain himself during the day.

"Hmm, I suppose I could just walk around and see what this town holds, and I do believe there was a forest area near here so that would be interesting," Optimus began to think, and he recalled how some humans liked forest for being a peaceful environment and scenery, despite what their horror movies would use them for. "I will never understand humans and their fascination to that which would scare them." Optimus shook his head, remembering how Miko made them all watch a horror movie about a masked man killing people in an abandoned camp, remembering his comrades expressions during the movie.

Bumblebee's optics would widen in surprise, Raf was using his laptop to entertain himself, wearing headphones and having the volume high enough to not hear the film, Bulkhead would look at the movie and sometimes at Miko, who just ate popcorn as she watched while she or Jack would sometimes jump back in surprise, and wondered why she choose that particular movie. While Jack watched but would not usually be surprised as he had already watched it before, and Arcee was not reacting at all, as Jack had told her what she would mostly expect before the film ones who were not reacting at all much we're mostly him, who just watched with a neutral look in his face while he watched, and Ratchet who just shook his head at some parts while saying how this could be entertaining for humans, and how he had seen far scarier things in his lifetime.

He sweatdropped, remembering how Ratchet and Miko had argued a bit about the film, the others watching while everyone else laughed, save for him who had an almost unnoticeable smile, seeing the small girl argued towards the big machine while she mentioned his reaction towards the Scraplets incident, and Ratchet told her how that would be everyones reaction to the 'little monsters', as he put it. Chuckling at the memory, he realized that he was actually nearing the woods. Blinking once he noticed that he must have been in thought for quite a while to not notice himself walking so far, with a few people walking around him noticing he was also near a park, Optimus then shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the forest to see if he could enjoy the scenery of the many trees and perhaps wildlife.

At an Unknown Place…

"Alright lets check the status on these two." A voice spoke out as the sound of something hovering could be heard as well as the sound of machinery, while the white robed man was spinning around in his seat, which was making the hovering noise, in a childlike fashion as he asked for the data for the progress on the two beings from a few days ago.

After a while a screen popped up, showing up two different body types, one belonging to a female, and the other to a male which had both showing different data on each one, the man stopped spinning and read the screen, "Huh, faster than I expected, good job guys." He said, as he looked at another screen, showing the machines still working while some made a few noises to thank their creator for the small praise. "At this rate I will be able to send the help Mr. Prime will eventually need, though I wonder if he has already been in conflict…" The man thought to himself, and after a while he shook his head.

"Ah well the guy is a war veteran with tons of experience under his belt, so he can take care of himself for the time being, now back to the drawing board." He once again started to spin around his seat, as if doing so would help him. Shrugging his shoulders he stopped spinning and began to get up stretching while doing so, "Eh I'll think of another project sooner or later, now what should I get myself to eat?"

And with that the man began to walk off, while leaving on the screen that showed the two beings being worked on by the many machines and their equipment as well as showing their progress saying it was 70% done.

Back with Optimus…

The sound of rustling leaves could be heard from the many trees that were around the forest, it was peaceful and relaxing, something that Optimus had found himself enjoying quite well. However there seemed to have been some moments of strangeness as it seemed that there would be no noise from the wildlife the further he had walked in, as you would most definitely expect to hear some birds at least but there wasn't any indication that they were near, only the wind on the leaves, but then a noise was heard, the sound of a futuristic gun would make when fired (Think of the noise that the Iron Man Suit would make in the film).

A giant thud was then heard as something big fell down in the ground, and then as quickly as it fell it started to disappear in a blue flame…and there a few feet away stood Optimus, with his right hand outstretched with the armored glove glowing a blue color that showed he had managed to burn away the unknown creature only leaving nothing but scorch marks from where it used to be, leaving the ground quite burnt showing the size was of the now gone creature was quite big, however not quite as big as what he and his autobots companions were as they would have easily surpassed it in size.

Optimus looked at his gloved hand, feeling the familiar sensation of his blasters from his previous body, checking carefully around his surroundings to see if there were more like the creature, as well as making sure that no one saw him, trusting and using his returning battle instincts from the many years of battles he had endured to help him, the same instincts that warned him of the creature even before it made its presence known to him.

After a while, once Optimus's instincts told him it was safe for now he relaxed but still had his weapon at the ready just in case. "So that was a demon…its search for more power had brought its own undoing…" Optimus said seeing as how the creature wanted to, as it told him, 'Devour him for more strength', Optimus narrowed his eyes, which showed no remorse for killing it, "…How many innocents have you killed for power demon…may they rest peacefully knowing you are no longer a threat to others."

He began to remember Megatron and how he became power hungry. Shaking his head Optimus once again looked around and then began walk away while his glove disappeared in a quick flash of light, while hoping that the souls of those lost to the demon were in peace. "It seemed this forest was where it had used to hide itself from others, my relaxing stroll here was not what I expected it to be, however I have at least helped in making sure no more lives were taken by the creature." Optimus said, wanting to go and enjoy his stroll in the woods.

He then remembered how the creature's face was destroyed with just one blast from his weapon before it could even react, looking at his right arm he began to think, 'I have noticed that I can seem to control the strength of the blast I make, that will certainly be useful.' Nodding once, he put his right hand to his side and then continued to walk through the forest in silence, the sounds of birds and a few other wildlife slowly returning.

However, after a few minutes once he had gotten a bit of distance between himself and where he had encountered the demon, four people began to show up from the opposite side of where he was leaving, these four were in fact students from Kuoh Academy and were are also the members of the Occult Research Club of a Peerage.

First was the beautiful redheaded President of the club and King of the Peerage Rias Gremory, who was looking the forest surroundings with her arms under her breasts and had narrowed her eyes after a moment. The second person who was near her, was her equally beautiful Vice-President, Queen, and dark haired friend Akeno Himejima who was also checking the surroundings with a finger under her chin and had one arm under her slightly bigger breasts as if looking for something. The third person behind them was the same student who was tasked in watching Optimus at school by Rias, and was the only male within the peerage, the blond Knight Yuuto Kiba who was looking around the forest as well in confusion, and fourth person who was shorter than the three, a first year in Kuoh, had white hair that reached her shoulders, and was the Rook of the peerage, Koneko Toujou whose face showed no emotion but showed the smallest bit of curiosity in her eyes as she also searched around.

All four were quiet as they all searched their surroundings, and a second later one of them spoke, "Gone…" Koneko said, as she saw no sign of the demon they were suppose to kill, as the stench of blood began to disappear behind them the more they walked.

Rias nodded as she continued to walk a bit, while the others began to spread out looking for signs of the stray demon they had to hunt. "Yes it is not here anymore, and I cannot sense it so it either disappeared or it is dead…it's clear to me however that it was most likely the latter." Rias told them as she stopped walking.

"What makes you say that captain?" Kiba asked her, as he faced her and saw Rias point towards the ground, this confused him as well as the other two (though Koneko still had the same look on her face) but they all decided to look down, and their eyes widened, as they finally began to notice the charred ground, yet no smell of smoke, but it was clear that this happened quite recently. "Ah! How did we miss this?" Kiba asked, as he crouched down to closely analyse the burnt ground "Who could have done this?."

"Interesting…" Koneko said as she saw that indeed the rogue demon they were sent to hunt was indeed dead, as whatever small traces of its energy were disappearing, now wondering as well at who had beaten them to it.

"To have been killed so quickly and left in ashes…I wonder if it was painful even it was fast, *Sigh* if only I knew…" Akeno said, as she too was crouched looking at something that was a few feet away from the charred ground, disappointed in her voice at not getting a chance to torture the stray or see if it's death was agonizing despite it being fast.

Rias shook her head at her friend's sadistic nature and smiled a little, she was also curious at who it could it have been that killed this stray. "Perhaps it was an angel, or perhaps another peerage…but we would have know if there were any near here, demon, fallen angel, or just an angel. I would certainly would have been told if someone else was going to kill the stray demon." While Rias was in thought, she heard Kiba speak.

"President look here…"

Looking at were Kiba was, she saw that both he and Koneko were looking at something near a tree, she approached them with with Akeno following behind her, and asked, "What is it?"

"Look…" Koneko said, pointing towards the tree, as Rias looked closer she was surprised to see that there was a nice round hole in the tree with burn marks surrounding it, however that was not what caught her attention, it was the small bits of burnt flesh near bark of the tree.

"Oh my…it seems that all this was done by only one attack," Akeno said, as her voice began to have a cheerful tone on it, "Oh~ and I think I know who it could have been~." She told them in a sing a long voice as she put her hands behind her back with a tilt on her head.

This caught the attention of the others, and as Rias looked towards her friend she asked, "Who do suppose it was Akeno?" And as she asked, Akeno simply smiled and showed them her left hand which was holding something near her middle finger and index finger, it looked like a small strand of…

Rias and Kiba's eyes widened as they saw what Akeno had stuck between her two fingers, while Koneko just had a small look of curiosity, it was a strand of hair…hair that had the same blue color that student that arrived five days ago had, Orion Pax…

With Optimus…

Now leaving the woods and seeing the familiar park, Optimus began to look towards the sun, using his hand to help him see better now that he no longer had his machine eyes, and saw that it was about noon, surprised at how much time he spent in the woods, 'I must of been there for some time it seems.' He then thought about how he should return some other time, perhaps for a 'camping trip' of course without the whole killer in the woods thing.

Optimus began to to think on what else he could do during the day, and began feeling some hunger. "Hm, my home may or may not be far from here but perhaps I could find a place they would serve food, after I am still curious about different types of food I could eat besides those of the school's."

Now walking in search for somewhere he could get some food, Optimus heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Hey Orion I didn't expect to see you here!" The voice said, and Optimus stopped walking and looked behind him.

"Well I was trying to think of what I could do during the day since I have nothing do with so much time on my hands, and decided to take a walk in the forest there." He said, not mentioning his brief encounter with the creature, as he faced the forest and then back to the person, "Hello Izumi, it is nice to see you." Optimus said, as he saw Izumi walking towards him with a smile on her face, her hair in the same ponytail, as well as wearing a green v-neck shirt, jeans that were of a similar color to his, and her white sneakers.

"Hey Orion!" She happily responded back, "You walked into the forest and didn't get lost?" She asked him, and seeing Optimus shake his head, "Wow, you must have a good sense of direction then." She saw him shrug his shoulders.

"I suppose you are right." He told her, as he probably thought that that was something else that stuck with him from his previous life. "Have you ever gotten lost in those woods before Izumi?" He asked her, his face showing a bit of curiosity despite its neutral look.

Izumi started to blush in embarrassment and began to rub the back of her head, "Ah, actually yes me, Minoru, as well as Makiro had once walked in here about some months ago, and well…" She then heard Orion chuckle a bit and saw him nod.

"I see, well then it is good you three came back safely then." He told her, and saw Izumi get a look of annoyance.

"Yeah well my clothes weren't as lucky…damn you Makiro…" She said a hint of annoyance in her voice. Shaking her head, Izumi then faced Orion and saw that his neutral look was replaced with a small smile that made him look more handsome which made her blush slightly. "A-anyway where were you planning to go now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was planning to go and see where I could find someplace to eat, as I am a bit hungry." He told her, as Izumi nodded in understanding.

"Ah, well I just wanted to go outside for a while to clear my head, *Sigh* the schoolwork they gave us would always give me a slight headache due to how much more difficult it is than most schools." She told him, seeing Optimus nod.

"Yes well Kuoh was intended to be as such so it is understandable, I could help you if you want, I have finished all of mine yesterday." As Optimus said that, he then found Izumi near his face with a look of bewilderment.

"You actually finished it all yesterday!?" She asked him as she saw him blink a few times, with his eyebrows raised a bit before he nodded, she then smiled as she bowed, wanting to express her gratitude for his assistance. "I would like that, thanks for asking Orion." Optimus shook his head, and smiled.

"You are a friend Izumi, so it would be no trouble for me." He told her, as he saw Izumi's smile towards him. "…You have a beautiful smile Izumi." Optimus told her, not sure why he said that, but only because it seemed like the right thing to tell her.

This made Izumi's face quickly turn red at the small compliment, "E-eh, t-thank you O-Orion." Stuttering now and putting her head down in an (unsuccessful) attempt to hide her flushed face with her hair, Optimus now began to look at her in worry, and was about to ask her what was wrong until they both heard something.

A growling sound…

Coming from Izumi…

Izumi then started to turn and even darker shade of red as she turned her back at Optimus and started to hold her stomach in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" Was all Izumi said, and Optimus began to laugh a bit, which made Izumi hang her head down in embarrassment as, what looked like a small grey cloud appeared on top of her head. 'Great, I get a compliment from Orion and soon after this happens, why me?' She thought, as she then felt a hand touch her shoulder, and saw Orion look at her with a bit of amusement in his blue eyes, which made her flush once again, 'To make me able to blush so easily…and I call myself the leader of the perverted trio…though I wouldn't mind if it's Orion.' Now smiling, Izumi began to scratch her cheek.

"Hehe, sorry about that, looks like I was also hungry." Laughing a bit, she saw Orion smile once again.

"It is alright Izumi, since it seems we are both hungry we could both go and get some food, I would not mind paying at all." He told her, making her widen her eyes in surprise.

'Is…is he asking me out on a date?' Izumi then began to let her mind wander as she began to think of many…situations the two can get themselves into. "That would be great Orion, thank you. Ha…you certainly are helpful one huh, Orion?" She told him, honestly grateful for how he would gladly help her even if they were friends for a few days.

"No worries Izumi, now is there anywhere you could recommend for us to go?" Optimus asked her, seeing Izumi go into thought.

"Hmm, well there is actually a place a few blocks from here, though it is a bit pricey…" She told him.

"We could try there then if you wish, and as I said money would be of no concern." Optimus said, as then took out his wallet to prove his point.

"Well…I don't want to make you spend a lot for me…"

"It is alright Izumi, I would gladly pay for the both of us."

Izumi, looked at Orion with wide eyes, 'He would actually spend so much money for me…you really are a special one Orion…' Smiling towards him, she responded, "Alright then follow me." Seeing him nod, they both stayed side by side and began to walk together, Izumi wrapping her arms around Optimus's right arm and held his hand as she had done for the past few days. With Optimus already having gotten used to the girl's hold, never noticing her growing affection towards him, and Izumi enjoying the feeling of protection that she got from Orion.

"By the way Orion…you have never been in a date before, right?" Izumi asked him, making Optimus look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I have not, is there a reason for it?" Optimus asked her, seeing Izumi grin at him with her eyes closed.

"Oh just Curious is all…" She told him, seeing him nod and continued walking with Izumi leading the way. Izumi just continued smiling, as she then began to think, 'Although you may not know it Orion, this will officially be our first date as a couple! Ah~ one step closer to being an official couple and after a few more…fufufufufu~'

Optimus was not sure why, he started feel that same familiar chill he had gotten a few days ago in Kuoh, but he continued walking with Izumi still holding on to him and was still smiling. 'This same feeling is back…and I feel that no amount of combat experience will help me with whatever it is that is giving me this feeling…' Optimus thought feeling quite nervous but still kept that neutral look of his, not knowing that the one who gave him that feeling was the same young woman holding on to him, with the girl's perverted nature giving her ideas of…the ah…activities…that will involve the two ending up in some…positions that she wouldn't certainly mind being in…

(That girl's mind freaks the hell out of me)

**And…done, Optimus had killed his first rogue demon, and as you may know that even though Optimus is like the main embodiment of a nice guy, but harm innocents, close to him, or do something that pisses him off, he will kill them without remorse. He IS a giant war machine after all, or in this story WAS, plus he had millennia of experience of battle, so it would not be a surprise that he could kill a rogue demon as simple as that, after all Megatron would be a more of a challenge and some few other characters. **

**Oh and if you are still curious about his futuristic weapons, they all work like holy weapons that only he can use, and are strong against anything, which includes demons, angels, and fallen angels. **

**Anyway hopefully I have done well with the characters and their personalities, and still managed to keep you interested in the story, but anyway I don't think I have anything else to tell you guys, oh and as you have read the other two beings will be close to be included into the story. So please review and tell me what you all think so far, now I bid you all farewell! **


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 An Old...Friend Returns

**Chapter 4 is here after so long, You guys can skip this you want, because I know you all want to read this. The reason I took so long is because I have college, as well as monetary problems that I had to help the family with, so I had to spend most of my time finding a way to get a new job as well. Now to make things clear I will make sure to not quit on this story or any others I may do. Also I decided to speed up the story a bit from what i originally intended, I may have also made mistakes so sorry for those, so there won't be any announcement in the bottom also. Oh and be warned for some OOCness. Now onto the story! (Sorry for taking so long.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! …Well...except this laptop...and my clothes… **

"Talking**/Talking"**

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"Wow the food here is good huh?" Izumi said as she grabbed some fried rice from her bowl, enjoying the taste of her food. All the while looking at Orion who was eating his own food.

"Indeed, I am enjoying this…Udon I believe it's called?" Orion said, getting a nod from Izumi telling him that he was correct. "Perhaps one day I shall try to learn to make some as good as this." Optimus said honestly, as he enjoyed his bowl of noodles and toppings.

"I wouldn't mind being able to make something as good as this." Izumi said, as she began to finish her dish and her drink, "I wonder what their other dishes would taste like," She said wondering about the other types of food they had here, she looked at Optimus and saw him finish his with a satisfied sigh. "Maybe I should try the Udon next time."

"It is quite good, my hunger quickly vanished the moment I have tried it." Optimus told her, with Izumi smiling at him and gave a small nod.

"Thanks for this Orion, next time I'll help pay to make up for today." She told him, seeing him shake his head.

"You don't have to Izumi, I would gladly pay for next time as well, like I said money would not be of concern, and as long as you are happy it is fine." Orion told her, as he finished his drink. Izumi sighed, somehow knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind about it and just nodded.

"Fine, but I will still try to make up for this alright?" She told him, as she then put a finger on his chest, as she looked at him with seriousness but had a smile on her face. This in turn made Orion get a small smile.

"Very well but until then I will gladly pay for you."

Izumi shook her head at that, 'Looks like I was right then,' Izumi giggled a bit 'Orion definitely a nice guy alright even if we only met about a week or so he already sees me as a friend, and he has this strange feeling of protection he gives off, I wonder if he knows or maybe thats just me?' Shrugging, she began to get up from her seat, with Optimus doing the same, and began to stretch a bit while following the blue haired teen to see him pay for the two.

After exiting the building Optimus looked at his phone to see the time and saw that there was enough time in the day for him to do anything, he then remembered what he told Izumi earlier.

"Izumi do you want me to help you with your work?" He asked her, confusing Izumi for a moment until she remembered their conversation near the forest, as well as remembering the small but honest compliment from him.

"Ah, sure I don't have anything to do right now anyway." She told him with a smile. Seeing him nod she then began to head in the direction to where their homes were, "Well lets go!" She said cheerfully she began to walk with Orion following, and as soon as he walked next to her, she wrapped her arms around his left arm, with Optimus getting used to her being in such a close proximity, he did not think much of it.

As they walked however they did not notice that they were being watched by someone who was sitting near a bench bus stop, this person put the newspaper he had down to see them walk away, showing that it was the the white robed man that had sent Optimus to this world, wearing a white hoodie that covered his face and normal blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Huh, seems Mr. Prime has already become friends with the dragon sacred gear user I see…could of sworn the that one was a male...meh." He said shrugging his shoulders, as soon as he saw them vanish from his sight, he began to fold the newspaper and had put it in a recycling bin next to him, then stood up, looking at the direction the two had walked, and began to leave. "Now I should probably finish working on them, the two only have a few days till they are ready so I should go and make sure everything is in order."

Before he left he heard a small beeping on his right ear, he put his middle and index fingers on his ear and answered (Like a codec from MGS) and a robotic female voice asked. "**Sir, are you done with your surveillance?**"

"Actually I was just coming back, something Happen Glados?" He asked as he entered an alley way.

"**Yes unfortunately…"** Glados answered exasperatedly. This caused the robed figure to stop, as he closed his eyes and began to hope it that it didn't involve…him.

"What happened?" He asked breathing deeply as he prepared for the answer.

"**It seems the moron **(Hooded man: Sonofabitch!)** worked on...the other one, by following the steps you did to the previous transformer and has finished with his progress, and I believe he will awaken in a hour or two… I will give him credit however as he did the job well all things considered." **

This surprised him, Glados? Praising Wheatley?

…Did This worlds hell freeze over?

...Or did a alternate universe flash from existence?

...Wait the other one? ...Damnit.

"*Sigh* Well better get there before things turn ugly. Guess I will have to speed things along for the other two then." A step later and he disappeared in a flash of light that no one would have noticed even if they paid attention. HOwever if someone were nearby they would have heard a voice saying _'Goddamnit Wheatley'_.

Inside the old school building of Kuoh Academy…

Inside a room we can see the four members of the Occult Club inside and they were all looking at something with three of them looking as if they were in thought and one looking the same as she normally does.

"…Are you sure he could not be an angel captain?" Kiba said, as he looked towards their red haired leader, "It could still be a possibility."

Rias Gremory shook her head as she looked at the small blue strand of hair they brought with them which was placed on top of a small table. "I am quite sure he is not one, although I could be wrong however I can not be certain." She said as Rias looked towards the knight, "Did you managed to see something that could give you a clue from the times you observed him?" She asked, and saw him shake his head.

"No unfortunately I didn't, but he does not seem like someone that could be associated with those such as the fallen angels, that I can tell." He said, as he gained the attention of the other two.

"What makes you say that Kiba?" Akeno asked with a tilt to her head, curious on why the blond knight could be sure the blue haired enigma was not a fallen angel.

"Well although he has only been for a week or so, you have admit that a fallen angel would not suit him." Kiba told them as he saw them look thoughtful for a while before they nodded.

"Yes, I do have to admit that Orion Pax does not seem give the sense of danger for all those times we saw him." Rias admitted, as she then began to remember that the young blue haired man would give off this strange aura, not of malevolence, but one that could give the strange sense of peace and…something else.

"He could be a devil, however I feel that could not be any closer from the truth…" Akeno said as she threw in her thoughts, gaining the attention of the others. And strangely they all agreed to that.

"Alright so he may or may not be an angel, that we can tell, Kiba when you get the chance try to observe Orion Pax just as you have done for the past few days, maybe then we can be sure if he is an angel or not." Rias said as she faced him and saw him be in thought for a bit before he nodded. "Is there something wrong Kiba?" She asked wondering why the knight seemed to be in thought.

Kiba looked and saw that Rias, as well as Akeno and Koneko looked at him wanting to know what was on his mind. And he told them, "I believe that …might know that he is being watched." This surprised them, as well as Koneko as her eyebrows went up a bit.

"Are you certain of that Kiba?" Rias asked, and got another nod from him.

"Yes in fact, I believe the only times I could observe him well was when he was with Izumi Hyoudou and her friends after a while." Kiba answered truthfully, and began to tell a bit more. "I believe that our suspicions of being some sort of warrior could be considered truthful if the death of the stray devil would not be proof enough."

"Agreed." Koneko said as Kiba nodded at her direction and she nodded back.

"Well then…it seems that if we want answers…" Rias began, and Akeno got a big smile as she knew what their buxom red haired leader had in mind.

"Perhaps you should try to befriend him then Kiba." Akeno said, as Rias looked at her queen and nodded in agreement and began to ask him.

"Indeed, do you think you will be able too?"

"I think I can actually, he doesn't seem like one to have bad intentions, and I think maybe we could get along." Kiba said truthfully. Surprising Rias at how he seemed to be sure that he and the blue haired enigma could indeed be trustworthy, and somehow she felt that indeed he could.

"My my Kiba, you sound really sure about that, but I do believe you are right." Akeno said as she put her arm under her bountiful breasts, voicing what the three females of the peerage were thinking. This made Kiba scratch the back of his head as he chuckled, agreeing that it did seem strange but Akeno was certain that it could be true. "But it does seem like that, doesn't it? I guess if we really wish to know we could all try to befriend him to know as well." She said, as she saw Koneko nod at that.

"Indeed."

"Well then is what we will do, and we can find out if he really is an angel or not, and we can do this without any problems for anyone, however I don't think we will need to worry about that." Rias said, seeing that if both Kiba and Akeno were sure then she would put her trust in them. And after a while Rias also added.

"Orion Pax is also friends with Izumi Hyoudou so perhaps he knows what she holds inside of her, and if what we can tell is certain then indeed, he has no intentions in harming her since we can be sure that he will not do such a thing."

"When do think you think will be a good time captain?" Akeno asked her friend wondering when she will let the brown haired girl in on their peerage.

"When the time is ready, although I do not know when but I believe that somehow i will know." Rias answered truthfully, Akeno nod with a smile. "Well then we should probably finish these contracts of ours then."

"Right." Kiba said, as he prepared to make some take some contracts and then began to leave, with Koneko preparing to do the same.

"Well captain, should we get started on finishing our own contracts?" Akeno asked her friend, as she saw Rias sigh and nod.

"Yes lets see if we can finish early so I can take a shower." She said as she prepared to leave with Akeno following her. Before they did however Rias wanted to ask Akeno something. "Akeno."

"Yes captain?" Akeno said as she faced the red head.

"Do you think Kiba was right about being able to befriend Orion Pax?" Rias didn't have any doubts about Kiba able to, she just wanted to know what her queen thought about it since she agreed with him.

Akeno hummed as she tapped her chin with her index finger, and then faced Rias and smiled, "I believe he can captain, if he says Mr. Pax means no harm then we can trust Kiba." Rias smiled and nodded as they now disappeared in a flash of light and were gone from the room.

Back with Optimus…

Optimus was not sure why, but he felt his nose twitch again as it had done a few days ago, but ignored it, as he looked towards Izumi who was looking at him with wonder in her eyes, making him sweatdrop.

"You make this look easy Orion!" Izumi told him, as she began to look over her schoolwork from where she was seated, seeing as she managed to finish it in an hour or so thanks to Orion giving her advice, who was standing the whole time he helped her. "This was the fastest time I've finished any kind of work the school would leave us.

'Well I have somehow been given the ability to still think fast as a machine even with my human body so that definitely helped…' Optimus thought to himself. "Well I am glad I was able to help you Izumi, and if you need any help in the future do not hesitate to ask." He told her, which made Izumi smile in gratitude.

"Thanks Orion, oh and sorry about my parents being…strange earlier." She said looking embarrassed while scratching her cheek. Optimus remembered earlier when Izumi introduced him and he greeted them as their neighbor, both her parents were staring at him in amazement, and started looking at him, then at Izumi, and then back to him, making him wonder if there was something wrong.

After they introduced themselves to him, Izumi told them that Optimus was going to help her with her homework, they told her not to do anything to traumatize the poor boy. Confusing him, while making Izumi yell out what they meant, which earned her a look from both of them that said, 'You know what we mean'. This made her eyebrow twitch with a blush on her face, while Optimus only watched, still confused.

"It is fine, really…" Although Optimus still was confused about that but he let it drop. "I suppose I shall head back home and spend the rest of my day there." He said, as he stretched a bit and saw Izumi stand up to do the same.

"Alright, seems fair." She told him, earning her another nod from him. As they both headed towards the front door and Optimus thanked her parents for having him in their home, which they told him was no problem and that he can visit when he wants to.

"Well Izumi, I hope I have done well in helping you." Optimus told her, as she and him both stood in the front of her home.

"You did great Orion really." She told him honestly, which earned her another of his smiles, which were quickly becoming one of her favorite things about him while making her heart beat a bit faster .

"Have a wonderful night then Izumi." He told her as began to leave making a quick wave goodbye, which she returned as she saw him disappear into his home and after a while she entered her home, as she did she sighed happily as she then began to think of ways to make sure she and Orion would be a couple.

Seeing her daughter back Ms. Hyoudou said something to her, breaking Izumi of her thoughts. "Hmm? What was that mom?"

"Oh, I said that Orion seemed really nice." Izumi nodded.

"Yeah he is *Sigh* and soon he'll be my boyfriend…" She said as she again started getting thoughts of the two of them together, then began to remember how fit Orion was from that time in the academy which made her start to laugh perversely.

Seeing this her mother sweatdropped and and sighed. "Again, just please try not to traumatize the poor boy dear." She reminded her daughter of what they said to her earlier, as she remembered how Izumi spoke of this boy, who they didn't know was their new neighbor, for a week, honestly the adults thought that their daughter was making up another fake boyfriend until she brought him here.

This made Izumi's eye twitch, "Could you please stop saying that, and please don't say those type of things when he is around." This earned her the same look from earlier, making Izumi's eyebrow twitch faster, "And please stop giving me that look!"

With Optimus…

Once Inside his home when Optimus closed and locked the door he saw a few of the small cleaning machines in the corner under a table, and they appeared to be shaking in terror from something, deciding to know what was scaring them Optimus approached the small bundle and asked the small machines. "What has gotten you all afraid?" As soon as he finished saying that Optimus heard a **very** familiar voice that made him freeze on the spot.

"Optimus Prime, it has been a while." The owner of the voice said as he approached from a few feet away from Optimus.

Facing the one who spoke to him, Optimus saw bright red human eyes staring at him as their face and their body was being covered by the darkness of the house.

"Megatron." Optimus said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Looking at him straight in the eyes which also gave no emotion away.

As soon as he said his name, Megatron grinned and took a step forward in near a window, with the moonlight now shining on his face, Optimus was surprised at his oldest enemy new appearance but did not show it, he began to walk towards him slowly and stopped in front of him, while taking in his appearance.

He was the same height as Optimus, but that was all that made Megatron similar to him, as this new Megatron had grayish hair that seem to match the color of his old machine body, his red eyes that looked at Optimus in amusement, and was wearing the same type of clothing Optimus was now wearing, but with Megatrons old color which was grey mixed with a bit of purple.

Megatron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted, by a hard punch to the face courtesy of Optimus, said punch had created a shockwave around the house which blew a few things away, while a few things hanging from the walls fell down, and breaking the window that they were both standing near. Said punched also made Megatron fall right on his face and destroyed a bit of the floor in the process.

A few seconds passed and no noise was heard except from the small machines which were still trembling from behind Optimus. Then the silence was broken by the sound of a chuckle, which soon turned into laughter, as Megatron began to stand up and despite being a bit disoriented however, he successfully managed to stand up, now facing Optimus, making Optimus see how much damage he gave his old nemesis.

Megatron's face however showed minor damage with him bleeding from his mouth, as a helmet which looked similar to Megatron's old robotic face began to disappear in a small crackle of electricity as it began to fix itself from the well placed dent that was left on it, showing that the helmet took the brunt of the attack.

"So...was that enough or would you like to through a few more?" Megatron asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Breathing in deeply and letting it out, Optimus calmly answered him. "Yes...and it was satisfying."

Chuckling Megatron headed to the kitchen and turned on the sink, as he began to spit out blood out while taking in water, "So then you probably know why I am here then." He asked, continuing with getting the taste of blood out of his mouth.

"Indeed...although I am surprised you went along with it." Optimus told him, getting another chuckle from Megatron.

"I was furious at first, extremely, but after I found out you were involved, I went along with it." Done cleaning his mouth, Megatron turned of the sink and cleaned his face with a towel.

"So you wish to see this world's progress?"

"Prime, it is war, something that we are _both_ familiar with."

"...*Sigh* Try not to cause trouble will you, I will tell you a bit of one of the creatures we may face in the future tomorrow, I will be heading to sleep." This made Megatron, raise an eyebrow as he saw that Optimus climbing the stairs to what he guessed would be his room.

"...Well that was...easy" Megatron said, as he began to take out what looked like a chocolate bar from the one of the cabinets and began to eat it. "*Crunch**Crunch* I will admit *Crunch* these earthling treats are heavenly on my newly aquired taste buds…" Megatron said as he began to finish the chocolate, but before he could he was once again punched again by Optimus, making Megatron fall into the kitchens tile floor while Optimus started to pick up the rest of the Chocolates and began to take them with him.

"These are off limits to anyone but me. You have been warned" Was all Optimus said as he disappeared back upstairs. Leaving Megatron on the floor with his face on the cold floor.

"I believe this is what humans would call…worth" Megatron said, as blood began to pool up and a crunching noise could be heard, "Yes...worth." The small machines that were afraid of him began to do their job as a few more began to show up and now began to clean the home, with few were being brave enough to get close enough to Megatron's floored body to clean up his blood as the others cleaned the kitchen due to Optimus's punch.

One machine in particular could be heard making a small beeps showing its amusement of seeing the 'Almighty Megatron' in such a state.


End file.
